User blog:KillRoy231/Top 10 villains that will never die (or stay dead)
This list is only counting ongoing series. Also not counting villains that reformed. (Come next year, two of these shows will be ended, in which case the revision will be final, and I'll put a notification at the end to say if I was right, and cross if off if I was wrong) Warning: Contains spoilers! 10: Lewis Dodgson, Jurassic Park Dodgson! Dodgson! We don't got Dodgson here! He is pretty much the true antagonist of the first film. He was supposed to return as the villain of the second, but for no reason whatsoever they replaced him with an OC, Peter Ludlow. He was absent from the third film as well, and I was hoping he'd return on announcement of Jurassic World. Instead the human villain was Vic Hoskins, again a new character. He is not in Fallen Kingdom either, though as the DNA samples are sent to an unknown location, there IS a chance he'll appear in a sixth film, however slim. 9: Cersei Lannister, Game of Thrones This is a show where almost anyone can die. However, she's been around for a long time, outliving her son Joffrey and her father Tywin, both of whom overshadowed her as main villains of the series for the second, third, and, in Tywin's case, fourth season. And she took out the High Sparrow, who overshadowed her as a main antagonist of Seasons 5 and 6, before taking the Iron Throne. She even outlived the manipulative mastermind behind the War of the Five Kings. Now, most of the villains are either dead or reformed; Of those left, she is one of the two most prominent, other being the Night King. The final season is months away. Right now the future is looking grim for Jon Snow, Daenerys, and Tyrion, for they have to face an army of White Walkers without Cersei as their ally. Not only are they vastly outnumbered, but the Night King has a dragon now, reanimating Viserion's corpse after killing him effortlessly, something Bron failed to do with a dragon-killing spear. Although Daenerys does still have two dragons, they don't stand a chance against the Night King. We're predicting in the penultimate episode, like Battle of the Bastards, the heroes eventually triumph over the White Walkers and kill the Night King somehow. Perhaps Tyrion shoots him with an arrow made of dragonglass, or maybe Sam is somehow able to kill him with his Valerian Steel sword. And when he dies, so do all Wights and White Walkers, including Viserion. But, it will not be without heavy casualties. So unless Daenerys has at least one dragon left over from the battle, they will be too weak to stand up to Cersei and the Iron Bank army Euron got to fight for her, making it likely that she will defeat our heroes and maintain the Iron Throne. Nope, she's dead. Drogon collapsed the Red Keep cellar and killed her by falling rubble. 8: Michael Myers, Halloween Halloween was thought ended, in a split timeline with Michael presumably still alive in both (though there was a bit of ambiguity in one). Then they did a reboot that did kill its Michael. There is a new sequel now, a third alternate sequel, this time to the first film instead of the second. SPOILER ALERT Michael seemingly burns to death in a fire, but heavy breathing is heard at the end, implying he survived, despite lacking the healing factor, and will continue to survive in subsequent sequels. Therefore, the closest we can think him to be dead is going by the H20 timeline while ignoring Resurrection, and therefore saying Laurie decapitated Michael, which is pure FanonDiscontinuity, but one 75% of the fandom does due to considering Resurrection to be terrible so it feels justified at least. 7: Negan, The Walking Dead I must be honest, I haven't seen past Season 4, and I heard later seasons suck. But I have heard of this villain named Negan who is worse than the Governor, who alone lived longer in the show than he did in the comics. I have also heard from where he is Negan is impossible to kill. He survived Seasons 6, 7, and 8 and the show is continuing into Season 9. I doubt Negan's status will change there. He WAS imprisoned at the season's beginning, but he has since escaped. With one episode left he likely won't appear. 6: Hordak, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Despite Voltron: Legendary Defender having the same rating, being made by the same people (I think), and having family-friendly deaths on both sides, including Zarkon himself, She-Ra has only had one onscreen death: The non-speaking shadow spy of Shadow Weaver. Though Hordak is mentioned to commit genocide and saying up front either he or his Horde killed Glimmer's father, King Micah, not even mooks have been shown dying onscreen. While it is kind of a fun show, it lacks the backbone that Voltron and even My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic have. Of course, Hordak being pure evil and somewhat flat (unlike most of his minions), if any speaking character will die onscreen it's him, but I'm not holding my breath. His original series counterpart didn't die, and Zarkon's did, earlier than Legendary Defenders Zarkon I might add. Though Season 2 doesn't seem to make a lot of progress from what I've seen, they might just have the war go on forever. 5: Thanos, Marvel Cinematic Universe Some people are so sure Thanos is going to die in Avengers: Annihilation. He killed half the heroes, and half Earth's population, and at the very beginning of Infinity War, he strangled a certain fan-favorite to death. However, unlike over half the series' main villains, Thanos is likely to survive. He's powerful, they've been building up to him for so long but not given him a lot of screentime or had him really do anything until Infinity War, and he's the ultimate threat, and quite often the ultimate threats are either the only/among the few villains who live, or the same for those who die. Since most of the MCU villains die, Thanos will probably be one of the exceptions, even though he wouldn't be the only one. Sure, Killmonger was more sympathetic than Thanos and he's dead, so that's not a huge factor. But half the fans want him to survive too, so they'll probably keep him around in case they want to use him again in Post Phase 3, though he will likely lose the Gauntlet and Infinity Stones. He will lose, obviously, but despite what appears to be foreshadowing with Thor, as well as the fact that every OTHER villain the heroes have said they were going to kill has ended up dead, I can see them THINKING they killed him, only for the postcredits scene to reveal he survived,. I've been waiting six years for it, seven by the time Annihilation is out, and the show's not about to satisfy me. They killed his equally mysterious servant, The Other (by a fluke coz they didn't want Ronan to look like a wimp), but not him. Not a chance. Thanos died not once but TWICE in Endgame. That was definitely more than I could have hoped for. The "main" death for Thanos was being decapitated by Thor, the Thanos that was main villain of the film and was destroyed by Iron Man was of an alternate timeline. 4: Frieza, Dragonball Super The second film that acts as an inconsistent sequel to Dragonball Z Kai, eventually being adapted into the equally inconsistent sequel TV series, Dragonball Super, has Frieza get wished back with the Dragonballs, marking the first time an unreformed villain gets revived this way. He was re-killed by Goku at the end, but in Super, is later brought to Earth and glorified fighting alongside him, ending with Whis reviving him for real and he returns to running his empire. Despite this, the Broly movie shows that Frieza has NOT reformed. As if he ever had it in him, whichever continuity you're looking at. He was revived so soon after his second death in this series it's unlikely they'll kill him a third time, and plus from what I can tell, aside from Resurrection F and the Broly movie (Paragus), Super is mostly deathless (unlike the original series or Kai), like most animes today that don't have a set of female protagonists. For instance, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure probably shocked a few by killing five major characters in the last few episodes of Stardust Crusaders including the main villain, but most of the season was just silly either having them survive stuff that should have been fatal or keeping it ambiguous. So, Frieza may not be immortal, but he will live forever, unless changelings can die of old age. 3: Dracula, Castlevania I haven't really played these games but I've heard of them, mainly through AVGN, then Simon and Richter appeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate along with Dracula as a boss, whom I killed with a tail stab through the heart as Ridley. While any attack can kill him in this game, and his death here seems final as he becomes a spirit who goes on once Galeem and Dharkon are destroyed, the Castlevania games is another story. Not a huge frustrating issue of course as he always dies at the end of each game if my research is correct, but he always gets resurrected at the beginning of the next game, much like Chucky (whom I bumped off the list coz his film series ended, as it's getting a reboot). 2: Queen Chrysalis, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic I think they want to keep the show's first Knight of Cerebus around. She should have died when she fell over the edge of Canterlot, but she turned up alive in Season 6 and flew away swearing revenge. She returned in Season 8, and survived that coz the Tree of Harmony killed the Mean 6 JUST when Evil Twilight was about to kill her. She will return in Season 9, but I think she'll just fly away again. She's already appeared too often for them to do something more permanent with her, and she's proven she is pure evil and will not reform. It was probably symbolic that the way she goes flying into the distance in A Canterlot Wedding is like Team Rocket. Yes, they killed the Storm King in the movie, but he's not Chrysalis, is he? They're never getting rid of her, even though fans want her dead now. (The opposite was true before which is why they brought her back) The show is getting more mature slowly, and the Mean 6's deaths were pretty gruesome, soon they'll be able to show stabbings, as long as they aren't too graphic, but they could always vaporize her in a flash of light with outline effect, or do something rainbowfied, or something less graphic than Sombra's death (not that it was terribly family-unfriendly either). But, do they want to? Update: In a sense, she will live forever - but in eternal stone sleep which is practically nonexistence for her. 1: Giovanni, Pokemon Since the beginning he's been the main villain of the series, the boss of Team Rocket, whom Jessie, James, and Meowth are trying to steal Pokemon for. One thing about Pokemon is that it seems more aimed at younger kids than even the more tame animes like Digimon and Sailor Moon, or shows like Disney movies or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which at least intend a lot of appeal to the older viewers as well, with scenarios only we'd understand. As such deaths or even dark villains are rare outside of the movies. However, Atsuhiro Tomioka must be some sort of incarnation of me, because not only does he like Misty and Charizard as much as I do based on a lot of the episodes he's consistently written, but he also wrote some unusually epic episodes that aren't expected of Pokemon, even in the movies, featuring some villains more sinister than Giovanni himself. From the Diamond and Pearl finale featuring the awesome deaths of the recurring Knight of Cerebus, Hunter J, and the apocalyptic Team Galactic boss, Cyrus, to the five-part Lysandre episode ending with him meeting his doom in a green explosion. He also wrote the Black and White episodes where Giovanni actually battles Ash and has the sinister plan of his own. Ending with Pikachu throwing a giant electricity ball at him with his tail. Giovanni survives, but becomes possessed, and nearly kills himself in an explosion, until the trio save him, and he leaves. "To think my actions almost caused my own end..." he says. Of the epic episodes written by this awesome writer, Giovanni is the only major villain to survive. And Pokemon is over 950 episodes in counting, so he's unlikely to ever end up like J, Cyrus, and Lysandre. Notes *I'm not counting Bowser because I say New Super Mario Bros. Wii is chronologically last, in which Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings get crushed by a falling castle after Kamek fell into lava, leaving no one to revive any of them *Eggman would have been either 1 or 2 on this list, except he apparently did die in Sonic Forces, since the Eggmobile was not in the cockpit of his exploding mech (which Sonic and his team smashed through) and he's never seen again after the blast, after which his reign of terror is said to be ended for good. Despite his tendency to survive his defeats most of the time. Of course that won't stop there from being more 2D sidescrolling games set before Sonic Adventure, which the fans want more of! *Initially I had Supreme Leader Snoke as 9, and Lucifer as 3, but they're both dead. It's nice to know I'm not right ALL the time. I also has Arthur Ketch as 5, but I had to remove him too coz he reformed, and therefore there is no need for him to die again. Except in the creators' eyes, as they love killing recurring characters the audience is attached to. *Honorable mention to The Master from Doctor Who I bumped Reverse Flash (Arrowverse) off coz I get the feeling his time remnants are separated from his earlier point in time when he killed Barry's mother. It's confusing to explain, to keep it simple: They're all still Eobard Thawne, but split into three versions of him due to time travel: Season 1 of The Flash, Season 2 of Legend (split when pulled to create Flashpoint), and Season 4 of The Flash. Two got erased, one lives on so far and will likely live forever, and if he dies, another will be pulled/split off from the original time remnant to take his place. Category:Blog posts